


little a riku, as a treat

by reincarnivore



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia, ansem is no longer afflicted by darkness, but he's still ansem, wake-up handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reincarnivore/pseuds/reincarnivore
Summary: this is not an appropriate treatment for nightmares
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	little a riku, as a treat

The nightmares abate more and more as the memories fade from him, but occasionally Riku rasps himself nearly awake in the early morning, squirms beneath his blankets when his heart desperately tries to make a connection to what no longer exists. It always feels like he’s falling, sinking into that all too familiar darkness, and it doesn’t help his claustrophobic response when his limbs feel pinned down by the weight of his covers- but, to  _ someone’s  _ credit, the layer of compression pulls away, and Riku lays there, heaving, sweat beading on his brow as he works through his nightmare. Still somewhat unconscious, or at least that layer away from consciousness, where his mind wanders around images of familiar places, Riku’s vision flashes with images of the sea, walking down the beach, a breeze caught up on his bare skin when his reality becomes unblanketed. 

Ansem watches casually as Riku’s thrashing abates, but he’s still wheezing, his posture stiff and legs flexing up to plant feet to sheets, pushing up just barely, trying to drag himself up, or perhaps trying to walk. He lays there propped up on his side, still somewhat covered by blanket but entire nude beneath. Watching Riku on their large, soft bed, the barest light of morning peeks between the curtains, a breeze from the open window shifting the heavy fabric just barely, filtering in the sounds of start of morning traffic. But, for the short time he’s been getting to re-know, or know at all, Riku, he was never much of a morning riser. What he did often do, however, was wake himself with nightmares, and Ansem wonders if there’s anything he can even do for him. He has a short list of things he knows ‘help’ with stress, and an even shorter list of things he would _ prefer _ doing to his subconscious obsession, and since he thinks it’s ‘helping’, Ansem easily passes over the part where this is fairly unasked for. 

Riku startles from his half-sleeping dream when something _ warm _ blocks the cold of the sea breeze on his skin. When he looks down at himself in his dream, his naked self running flushed red in the twilight light of Destiny Island, he sees nothing to insinuate the touch, but his brain tries to explain the change, and a deep darkness spills like oil from that warm spot, flooding down his legs and into the sand. He’s less worried about that than perhaps he should be, but in a blink of his exhausted eyes, the twilight flicks to nighttime, and Riku looks to the stars that still glimmer ahead in the cloudless sky. Joining that handprint on his belly, a warmth radiates to the side of him as he stands, but wait- he’s not standing, he’s laying, laying there in the soft sand while darkness creeps up from it, slinking up his side with that unfamiliar warmth. That handprint wanders now, down his naked front, until it settles just above the crux of his pelvis, and rubs there, simply teasing him. Something pressing to the side of his face, another hand wrapping around his hair to tug his neck flushed towards humid breath. Teeth peek from the darkness to nip at his sensitive skin, and it’s making it very hard for his brain to think he’s somehow laying there on his beach.

So, Ansem holds for a moment, just palming there above the waistband of his boxers, simply nosing into the flesh of his neck, until Riku settles back down into the mattress. It’s a fun little game now, though if Riku wakes it’s no real worry. His subconscious doesn’t know what to do with the stimulation, so he squirms beneath Ansem’s touch, hips curving upwards just barely into the pressure of the fingers wringing tips into the base of his cock. As Ansem nips into the softest skin of his neck again, Riku’s shoulder hikes up to push the invading face away, but his throat creaks the barest, sad little whine when it’s gone, relishing in the shudder of sensation that rolls down his spine. Ansem can’t help but laugh to that, a low rumble that only serves to shiver Riku further, but well fed up with that shoulder unconsciously cock-blocking himself, he wrings his hand into those soft, platinum locks, tugging his head to the side until he can suck deep hickies into his neck unimpeded. Semi-conscious Riku isn’t sure he’s about that life, though, immediately grumbling and squirming, so that hand lingering near his waistband slips beneath it, giving him a few gentle strokes to an already half-hard cock beneath. Now he’s just confused, and vocalizes that, a timid little tone when his sleepy is overcome with pleasure. His shoulder relaxes, but Ansem doesn’t release him, still eagerly nibbling at his neck, encouraged when each press of teeth on flesh has Riku’s hips writhing upwards into his opposite hand. 

Though he’s aware now he isn’t being molested by warm darkness on the sands of destiny island, Riku’s brain still isn’t necessarily parsing the situation in his sleep-deprived haze, but everything about this gives him the sensations of pleasure, so he’s completely content laying prone and receiving the affection he’s being given. His stronger right hand reaches up to grip the wrist of the one giving firm, attentive stroking between his legs, while his damaged left sinks digits weakly into the sheets beneath him. A soft, whining moan slips between his lips when Ansem locks a particularly heated suck beneath the base of his jaw, marking his skin all up and down in that possessive way he would. It’s a good thing he has no one to impress anymore. 

In his haze, it doesn’t take long to heat him, and in no time Riku’s writhing in his grasp, hips bucking into Ansem’s firm, well practiced grip. Fingers drag beneath the cusp of his cock, rubbing an index into the base while a thumb drags over the head, and for his teasing crimes, Riku moans pathetically in his grasp, voice weak and rasping from sleep, but no less over-sexed than it tends to be. Since he’s getting exactly what he wants from him, Ansem rumbles a laugh again, slinking in close to his ear with the gentlest nibble to his lobe, “If you’d like to cum for me, pet, you needn’t beg.” Between the warm purr shocking pleasure down his neck, and the affectionate little pseudo command, Riku folds to pleasure, one last buck into Ansem’s wanting hand. Lips parting with a wet, drooling sound as his cries choke back in his throat, Riku’s grip around Ansem’s wrist tightens till he’s digging nails in, and for his crimes, Ansem doesn’t release until Riku does. He wings out the head of his cock for each drop of morning-cum he can give, which is a substantial puddle in the crux of his bellybutton by the time Ansem’s done. And then some, as Riku doesn’t immediately get the hint, he’s fully ripped from the sleepies when the pleasure of climax peaks over to the pain of overstimulation when Ansem’s thumb brushes wet over the head of his cock, over and over. An objecting little noise yelps from his drooling self to that, pushing up against Ansem’s hand, but he’s no use to remove him, and Riku’s grip flails upwards to his face- first, his own, and then to Ansem’s where he roughly pushes his head. He does, to that, finally release him, Riku’s posture immediately deflating back into the sheets, chest heaving with strained breath. Despite Riku’s hand pushing him, Ansem nuzzles back down into his neck, leaving a few more little marks, just for good measure; to owe him the same mouth related affection, Riku cranes his neck towards him, but at this angle, he just gets a face full of sleep tousled hair. Exhausted and hazy, Riku takes a mouthful of hair anyways, gently nibbling a few strands and tugging them out of place- “Why are you eating my hair,” Ansem rumbles, humoured.

“Dunno,” Riku mumbles, muffled and rasping, “you just woke me up with a handjob, you have no right to expect coherency.” Having given him his present of drool, Riku lays his head back down to pillow, weary teal eyes peering down at the top of Ansem’s head, until the other man turns up from his neck, and meets his gaze. “What was that for.”

“You were whining in your dreams,” Ansem replies, laying back down beside him, but reaching a hand to drag across where cum is drying on his stomach, casually collecting the fluid on his fingers. 

Riku’s expression falters to that thought, but perks again when he looks down to Ansem’s wandering hand. “I guess that’s a better wake up call than usual. But I don’t want to tell you to get in the habit.”

“I don’t think you’ll ever get out of bed if I exhaust you every morning.” Slowly, he brings cum coated fingers to his mouth, licking it off in sticky strands.

Riku’s expression warps to disgust, “Why are you eating my cum.”

“Hmnn,” he hums a moment, thinking about it. It doesn’t look like he particularly likes the taste, but. “Something about having you inside of me.”

Very dryly, “You disgust me.” His gaze fixes itself on the roof, eyes barely open as his body reminds him it is still early in the morning, and god he is still tired. 

Ansem nods to that, not disagreeing. “And yet, here I am with you, due to your hard work.”

“Life is finding itself in very unexpected places,” he sighs, a leg flailing out to see if it can’t find that discarded blanket to throw over his body.

Satiated, Ansem shifts to remove himself from the bed, crawling over Riku as he goes, “Is this the kind of day you’d like to lay in bed well into the afternoon, hmn?”

“Yes,” as he waits for Ansem to pass, and then tosses the blanket back over him. At least, over his legs. Close enough.

“I’ll give you till ten before I drag you outside,” Ansem stifles a low laugh back to him as he heads towards the bathroom, and Riku takes a long look at his naked, well toned body and ass as he walks away. 

“Aw.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of a universe where riku, ansem and xemnas live in sanfransokyo after soras deleted from the universe. rip sora


End file.
